fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Land (Keebs12)
New Super Mario Land is a sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U. It will be released in 2021 for Mario's 40th anniversary (40th anniversary for Donkey Kong). The story is when Mario & his comrades need to find sixteen ancient relics to rival against Bowser's empire, who seems to have invaded the world with his minions & factories. The game is divided up into two episodes. Story Mario is at his own house, eating breakfast, until he gets a note. It's from Peach, saying she wants to celebrate Mario's birthday at her palace. Mario accepts & goes there. All of Mario's friends were there (excluding Wario & Waluigi), and they were welcoming Mario. Suddenly (not so suddenly), Bowser raids the castle, doing his original tricks, taking Peach to his castle. Before Mario can take the shot at Bowser, Bowser's arm begins glowing bright red & punches Mario so hard, he knocks unconsicous. Mario is waken up by Starlow, who escaped the carnage. She warns Mario that Bowser is reaching new, immeasurable powers, that he more than his own strength to overthrow Bowser again... Episode 1: Journey to Koopa Kingdom After gathering all his friends throughout different areas & defeating Bowser's Koopalings, the heroes make it to Bowser's Castle, where the Koopa King is keeping Princess Daisy & Peach. After infiltrating the colossal castle, they make it to Bowser's throne room. Bowser is infuriated that Mario has arrived, and orders Bowser Jr. to attack Mario. Jr. was defeated easily. Furious, Bowser scolds Bowser Jr. badly. Mario then chastises Bowser for absuing his armies for his own dirty work. Bowser orders the Koopalings to fire up the boosters, sending the castle into space. Mario manages to free Daisy, but was blown out of the castle (now space station), into a large underground crater. Episode 2: Bowser's New Powers!!! Characters (Note: Each character will have their seperate ability. They must fill up a meter, that will trigger the the Power Attack. In order, to get the Power Meter, they must beat a certain number of enemies to power it up) Levels Levels (Episode 1) World 1: Mushroom Plains Enemies *Goomba *Para-Goomba *Tanoomba *Spiky Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Para-Troopa *Shy Guy *Beanie *Wiggler *Monty Mole *Biddybud *Kuribo Goomba *Piranha Plant *Frog Goomba *Chain-Munk *Cheep-Cheep *Thwomp Levels 1-1: Goomba Grounds: The first level of the game. It is a grassy hillside, featuring classic enemies like Goombas and Koopa Troopas. The second half of the level features Mario climbing mushrooms to get to the top, where the flagpole. 1-2: POW in the Caves: The first underground level. The level mostly features mud pits with rising Piranha Plants, and swimming Monty Moles. There's lots of POW Blocks which Mario needs to hit to destroy Brick Block walls. This level also introduces the Mega Mushroom 1-3: Hill of the Hungry: A level that takes place in a small forest home to Yoshi eggs. With Yoshi, you will use him to eat berries out of bushes, and eat other enemies like Beanies. There's also Chain-Munks (Chain-Chomp and chipmunk hybrids) that also want to eat the berries, but Mario (or Yoshi) can simply jump on their heads. 1- : Goomboss' Goomba Fort: The first fortress level of the game. This level only includes Goomba-like enemies, with moving platforms for Mario to ascend to the top of the fortress. There's a secret-exit that leads Mario to World 2: Brittle Badlands. WORLD 1 MID-BOSS: Goomboss Goomboss will attack by slamming his foot into the ground, releasing a falling Spiked Ball. You will have to jump on his head. He also acts very similarly to Mega Goomba from NSMB. 1-4: Red Shroom Ravine: A sky level that looks like Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii. Mario will have to get to the flagpole, inside a mountain, while jumping on bouncing mushrooms, and avoiding patrolling Para-Goombas and Para-Troopas. 1-5: Cheep Cheep Crossing: The first water level of the game. The first half is a water themed level with jumping Cheep-Cheeps, and Frog Goombas. Then, you'll go underwater fighting off Cheep-Cheeps. At the end of the level, you'll see the first world castle. 1-S: Shoe Over the Green Plains: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals from World 1 are collected. The level features the Goomba Shoe, which Mario will need to get over spike-traps, or defeat Spiky Goombas. This level resembles 5-3 from SMB3 1- : Iggy's Withered Castle: The first Koopaling castle. This castle is in a destroyed state, covered in vines and flowers. Many Piranha Plants patrol the area, along with a few Dry Bones. Before getting to the door to Iggy, there's a room of lava with many Thwomps, that Mario needs to be quick in. World 1 BOSS: Iggy Koopa Iggy will be on a platform, supported by a chain. Mario will have to press a total of ten switches, to make Iggy to fall into the lava. But be careful, Iggy will shoot green flames, and he can call for Thwomps to fall on you. World 2: Brittle Badlands Enemies *Ant Trooper *Lakitu *Bandit *Spiny *Gritty Goomba *Sandmaargh *Boomerang Bro. *Pokey *Dry Bone *Bone Goomba *Bob-Omb *Chargin' Chuck *Venus Fire Trap *Fire Snakes *Gao *Tokotoko *Cobrat *Angry Sun Levels 2-1: Pismire Prairie: The first level in the second world. It starts out in a Shroomy Garden environment, but with yellow grass & continues into a desert area. This level is home to Ant Troopers, which come out of burrows, and Lakitus will be flying in the air throwing Spinies at you. 2-2: Deiserto le Condenar: The first desert level of the game. Mario will be walking through a Mexican town, avoiding Maraca Bros. and Bandits. The next part is Mario running through ruins with Boomerang Bros., Pokeys & Gaos patrolling the area. 2-3: Sandfall Grotto: An underground level that takes place in a dark temple. This place is covered sand, which is home to rising Pokeys, and Sandmaarghs. Mario will have to solve puzzles, and find keys, to get to the exit. 2- : Totomesu's Mummified Prison: An ancient prison that was used over 2,000 years ago. This fortress is home to the lion enemies from Super Mario Land called Gaos, and Dry Bones, which are ancient Koopa Troopas from ancient times. World 2 MID-BOSS: King Totomesu King Totomesu acts very similar to Bowser battles from Super Mario Bros., but Mario will have to repeat this twice to make King Totomesu fall into the lava pit. The Gao king will blow streams of flames, and make ground-pounds, leaving energy waves. 2-4: Torrent Temple: A temple in the middle of a giant volcano in the desert. Mario will have to traverse through this fiery level avoiding fire-related enemies (Venus Fire Traps, Fire Snakes, Angry Sun etc.), and will have 180 seconds to get to the flagpole, before the volcano erupts. 2-5: Windy Gale Vale: A canyon level that takes place right by the Torrent Temple. There's a dust storm in the level, with enemies being blown away by the storm. There's also a few tornadoes, catching any enemy in sight. 2-6: Booming Badlands: Away from the volcano, you'll have to find the colosseum, through a wasteland full of exploding Bob-Ombs and Bandits. The place also has statues that spit out fire, fusing the Bob-Ombs. 2-S: Stone-Eye Seasands: This level will be unlocked when Mario gets all Star Medals from World 2. This level takes place in a oasis, home to Easter Island statues that can be used as platforms, or can try to fight you, like the cool Tokotoko. 2- : Roy's Challenging Colosseum: The second Koopaling castle. This place is a colosseum, full of sporting enemies like Chargin' Chucks and Boomerang Bros. Mario will have to get into the arena of the colosseum to get to Roy Koopa. WORLD 2 BOSS: Roy Koopa In the first phase, Roy will throw fist-shaped energy waves at Mario in a set pattern. He will also try to ram Mario to get to the other side. In the second phase, Roy will be riding on a chariot supported by a Chain Chomp, as he bowls Spike Balls at the player. Once hit on his head the final time, Roy will give one final uppercut punch that can kill Mario on contact, so jump when he's about to punch. World 3: Acidic Archipalego Enemies *Cheep-Cheep *Blooper *Unagi *Pako *Goomdiver *Beach-Koopa *Fly Guy *Rex *Ihsoy *Urchin *Jelectro *Fishbone *Cheep-Chomp *Rip Van Fish *Torpedo Ted *Fishin' Lakitu *Porcu-Puffer *Dragoneel *Dolphin *Huckit Crab *Drillbit Crab Levels 3-1: Crabby Coastline: The first level in World 3. The level starts off in a Brittle Badlands environment, with a green pipe leading to Yoshi Resort. The level has Mario running through the beach, avoiding Cheep-Cheeps, and Huckit Crabs. 3-2: Dino's Private Beach: A level with Yoshi. This level has mostly dinosaurs, like Rexes, and evil versions of Yoshi called Ihsoy. This level also has water geysers, and wooden huts, where Rex enemies reside in. 3-3: Palmtree Balance: An athletic level, where Mario balances on palmtrees, and tall water geysers which usually appear. This level is full of Huckit Crabs chucking leaves from palm trees, and Cheep Cheeps jumping from the gushing geysers. This level also has Fishing Lakitus and Dolphins, who act like platforms. 3- : Octoboss' Sandcastle Sink: A fortress made out of sand. Mario will have to descend to the underwater basin of the fortress, while avoiding Huckit Crabs, and floating Pakos, foreshadowing the fortress boss. The level also features Fishbones under the sandcastle. World 3 MID-BOSS: Octoboss (Super Mario Land 2) Octoboss will swim around the arena, firing out its offspring: Pakos, who release out ink balls which can blind Mario for a few seconds. Mario will have to defeat Octoboss, by getting a Fire Flower (which are usually in bubbles), to cook the octopus. Shoot out 40 fireballs at him to defeat him. 3-4: Blooper Borough: The first underwater level in the world. Mario is underwater, and will have to swim through the level, avoiding Bloopers, who come out of burrows. The level also has Cheep-Cheeps, who come in schools. There is also poisonous Bloopers, who intoxicate the ocean, which Mario can be killed in, if he stays in the area with them too long. 3-5: Through the Turtle's Tummy: A level that resembles Turtle Zone, from Super Mario Land 2. The level is a maze, where Mario will have to find the way out of the turtle. Rip Van Fish, and Fishbones are really common in this level. 3-6: Dragoneel Depths: An underwater cave, home to a vicious Dragoneel. The entire level takes place in the dark, where Jelectros act as a light for Mario. The level is home to ancient ruins, which will fall onto Mario if, he doesn't go fast enough. 3-S: Dolphin Dance: This world is unlocked after Mario gets all Star Medals in World 3. This level resembles Vanilla Secret 3 in Super Mario World, with Dolphins who swim and jump in the ocean trench. Besides the dolphins, there's some Beach Koopas, who are riding the Dolphins like horses. 3- : Wendy's Aquatic Artillery: A deep-sea fortress owned by Wendy O. Koopa. There is two sections. One section is heavily guarded with Fly Guys, serving as security guards. Another section is underwater with Torpedo Teds, and the terrifying Unagi. WORLD 3 BOSS: Wendy O. Koopa Wendy is piloting a pink, metallic dolphin, which acts like a submarine. Wendy will be shooting Bullet Bills (or Torpedo Teds) that'll home in on Mario. The way to defeat Wendy is to find a red button, to beach the machine, while Wendy will frantically press buttons in the machine. After two hits, she'll use rings, which act like boomerangs. World 4: Green-Leaf Grove Enemies *Piranha Plant *Piranha Creeper *Spear Guy *Scuttlebug *Wiggler *Swiggler *Boomerang Bro. *Splunkin *Deep Cheep *Prickly Goomba *Boo *Big Boo *Peepa *Fishbone *Broozer *Poison Bubble *Stingby *Ukikki *Crowber *Bramball *Nipper Plant Levels World 4a: Grape Jungle 4-1: Honeycomb Thicket: The first level of Grape Jungle. It's a typical jungle level, with honeycombs, which Mario needs to climb on, to end the level. The level introduces Stingbies and Scuttlebugs, who are protecting their honey from any intruders of the jungle. 4-2: Wiggler Burrow: The underground level of World 4. Mario will be in a cave, with poisonous water, with Wigglers big and small. Mario will have to ride the big Wigglers to get to the exit of this level. To get to 4-3, Mario will have to find the secret exit. The normal exit will lead Mario back to Honeycomb Thicket. 4-3: Rickety Rapids: The first water level of World 4. Mario will be riding on the rapids, avoiding Spear Guys and Boomerang Bros., who will try to destroy the raft that Mario is riding on. The second part of the level, will have Mario underwater avoiding sleeping Piranha Creepers. 4-4: Monkeying Around: A sky level. Mario will jump from tree to tree, avoiding the locals, the Ukikkis, who will throw Bob-Omb like coconuts. One of the Star Medals, will have Mario get to the top of the ladder, avoiding a Spike who is throwing spiked balls. Kinda familiar... 4- : Tarantox's Slime-Swim Fortress: The final level of the first half of the world. The fortress is full of bubbles comprised of slime, which Mario will have to swim into. The level will feature Scuttlebugs connected by webs. There's also a few webs Mario can climb on. World 4 MID-BOSS: Tarantox Tarantox will be on a web, shooting balls made of goo. Mario will have to become Boomerang Mario, and throw a boomerang onto the glowing buttons on the spider. After all six balls are destroyed, his weak spot will appear. After Mario destroys it, Tarantox is defeated. World 4b: Spooky Swamp 4- : Boo's House of Horrors: The only ghost house level in this game. The level is in a hauted house maze, where Mario will have to find his way out. To complete the level, Mario will have to find the secret exit. Ghost enemies like Boos and Broozers will appear. World 4 MID-BOSS (2): King Boo The second mid-boss, who is only fought in the secret exit. You cant defeat this boss. Just continue running from him as the king spits blue fire balls, and tries to suck you in. Eventually, there will be a button, which will turn on all the lights, defeating the king. 4-5: Corrupt Cemetery: After exiting the ghost house, Mario will have to walk through a graveyard. The graveyard has previous enemies, that Mario has fought in the past. Some enemies will come out of their graves, like Broozers and Splunkins. Mario will have to find the secret exit of the level to find the way out. 4-6: Moonshine Woods: The final level of Spooky Swamp. Mario will have to exit the woods full of Cawcaws. There will be the Angry Moon (cousin of the Angry Sun), who will be shooting out ice balls. The level will have some very high winds. World 4c: Green Leaf Grove 4-7: Switch-Maze Grove: A shifting forest with pipes that change when ? Blocks are hit, allowing the player to progress. There's also Piranha Plants who live in these pipes. At the end of the level, Mario will enter some ruins with Larry Koopa's face on it, foreshadowing the next level. 4-S: Dorrie Docks: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals from World 4 are collected. Mario will be riding on his blue pal, Dorrie for the majority of the level. 4- : Larry's Overgrown Armory: The final level of Grape Jungle. It's a temple (covered in vines & thorns), home to Larry Koopa, who wants his claws onto some shiny relics. The level is autoscrolling, with a gigantic Spiked Ball chasing you, Mario will also be on top a pool of poison water. Many traps can be activated easily, so keep your eyes peeled for secret buttons. WORLD 4 BOSS: Larry Koopa Larry will be within some battle suit, that some of the ancient civilization used 3,000 years ago. Larry will be punching, and making ground pounds, which will make Mario get hit by Larry's armor. Mario will have to pick up a turnip, and throw it at Larry. Repeat this four times, and the battle suit will be destroyed. Larry will throw a tantrum, and use his wand to fire orange waves of flames. After being jumped on one final time, Larry will be defeated. World 5: Rock-Roll Road Enemies *Monty Mole *Morty Moles *Rocky Wrench *Grand Goomba *Bombshell Koopa Troopa *Buzzy Beetle *Bully *Bullet Bill *Bob-Omb *Banzai Bill *Bulls-Eye Bill *Prongo *Brolder *Thwomp *Whomp *Fuzzy *Diggin' Chuck *Stone Spike *Sledge Bro. *Sumo Bro. *Spike Ball *Coin Coffer Levels 5-1: Titantic Tempest: A large temple, which starts out in a jungle-esque area. As the name suggests, many giant enemies, like Grand Goombas & Sledge Bros. appear. Mario must climb over ruined & unstable platforms to reach the goalpole, atop the temple's spire. 5-2: Bullet-Bomb Base: The first mountainous level of the game. The level takes place in a military base in the middle of construction. Many arensal enemies like Bob-Ombs & Bullet Bills will appear in this level. Both enemies will be needed to progress through the level, like blowing up rock-walls & to get Star Medals. 5-3: Monty's Money-Grubbing Mines: A deep maze-like mine level. The level is dark, only lighted by a few Hot Feet. Many Monty Moles, Rocky Wrenches & Morty Moles make their appearances in these levels. There are many nooks & crannies, each filled with treats, such as coin stacks & 1-Ups. 5-4: Gearsputter Gorge: A large construction yard area, which bears resemblances to Guts Man's stage in Mega Man 1. Many lifts, carrying boulders appear, with many dropping cables, with Stone Spikes attacking from above. Mario will also be climbing cranes & excavator machines to get to shortcuts. 5- : Boss Brolder's Lava-Rock Lair: The tower level in the fifth, mountainous world. The level takes place in a lava-filled fortress, with large stony-rock walls. Many Brolders, Whomps & other rock-themed enemies will appear. There's areas with rising & falling lava & unexpected spewing lava geysers. WORLD 5 MID-BOSS: Boss Brolder Boss Brolder will roll around the area slamming the ground, to summon his boulder minions. Mario must find a Bob-omb or pick up a Brolder minion & throw it at the boulder commander. Boss Brolder can also make ground-pounds, creating large fire waves. It takes six Brolders or three Bob-Ombs to defeat this rock-hard boss. 5-5: The Trail of the Train: A cave/mountain level where Mario must ride a minecart across many obsactales, like Piranha Plants & Rocky Wrenches on minecarts. After the check point, Mario rides a train, hauling precious metals & ores to Bowser's Castle. Many guards like Fuzzies & Prongos stow away on these trains. 5-6: Cannon Catastrophe: A level relying on pipe cannons to reach the summit of the level. Mario must use these cannons quickly, as the unstable rocky floors might collapse, or small Shy Guy Airtubs might ambush you from the foreground. And don't forget the flying Piranha Plants. 5-7: Careful Crossing: A long bridge level that's both hortizontal & vertical. Many enemies like Bullet Bills & Fuzzies make appearances in this level to hinder your progress. At the end of the level, be aware of falling Stone Spike rocks, Bulls-Eye Bills & the horrifying King Bill. 5-S: Whomp's War Field: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals of World 5 are unlocked. This level is a remake of Whomp's Fortress in Super Mario 64, but with a few differences. Aside from the 2D format, new enemies like Brolders, Chargin' Chucks & Prongos appear now & not to mention the loads of Bullet Bills. 5- : Morton's Bullet-Blast Brigade: The castle level of World 5, taking place on the summit of the rocky half of the mountain. This area takes place at a militaristic camp, where Morton set up his troops. Many tanks & explosive enemies appear here, not to mention the searchlights, which spell instant death. WORLD 5 BOSS: Morton Koopa Jr. ''' Morton Koopa's arena takes place on five stone platforms, located high above his base camp. Morton will balloon himself up & fly around for a little bit, spitting out his poisonous breath occasionally. When Morton drops, the stone pillar he falls on drops, leaving behind a harmful shockwave. The pillar will not return, so the player must defeat Morton quickly. After two hits, Morton will call for Shy Guy airtubs to aid him, as they shoot out falling Bullet Bills. World 6: Gelatin Glacier Enemies *Cooligan *Glurp *Ice Snifit *Snow Spike *Fliprus *Ice Bro *Clumph *Ice Piranha Plant *Bumpty *Albino Dino *Gulpit *Ty-Foo *Snow Cheep Cheep *Snailcorn *Mr. Blizzard *Snow Pokey *Icicle *Buzzy Beetle *Broozer Levels 6-1: Snowball Slope: The first level of the sixth world. It's an ice-themed level, that goes downward. As Mario goes down the mountain, there will be Snow Spikes (and Ice Snifits)chucking snowballs that will chase you. There's also Buzzy Beetles which Mario can get a 1-UP by hitting their shells. 6-2: Frostfall Hole: An underground level, that takes place in a frosty hole. The level is Mario riding and evading icicles, which fall into the frozen water. Glurps and Snow Cheep Cheeps are lurking in the water trying to nip Mario, and give him hypothermia. 6-3: Below Zero Beach: The warmest point of World 6, but it's still a cold place. The level takes place in a sandy, icy beach with cold water. There's also crates, that will sink when touched. Enemies consist of Clumphs, Flipruses, and Snow Cheep Cheeps. 6- : Baron Brrr's Crystal Palace: The mid-level castle of World 6. It's a crystalized palace, that resembles Crystal Palace from Paper Mario. The level is full of tilting crystals, and enemies that are from the inspiration like Gulpits and Albino Dinos. '''World 6 MID-BOSS: Baron Brrr Baron Brrr will roll around shooting iced balls, that will freeze Mario on contact. Mario will have to throw Bob-Ombs at the baron to push him into the blue lava, which blankets the battlefield. The fight resembles Iggy and Larry's fights from SMW. 6-4: Moonview Starwalk: A sky level. This level resembles 4-1 in New Super Mario Bros. U. It's an athletic level with gigantic stars, which the player can walk on. Ty-Foos are common in this level, with them trying to blow you off the star. 6-5: Bullet Bill Bluffs: This level takes place in snow-capped hills patrolled by Goombas in Santa Claus hats. There's also scales with Snow Pokeys on them. The level also has airships that shoot out Bullet Bills (hence the name). 6-6: Sizzling Snailcorns: A volcano level that resembles the second half of Brittle Badlands. It's surrounded by a moat of blue lava. The level features Snailcorns from NSMB. There's statues of ice pillars being melted by the sizzling lava pits. 6-7: Cooligan Caldera: The other volcano level. It's an underground level is home to Penguins who like to relax in the volcano caves to heat up from the nippy glacier above. There's ice cubes that will have Mario ride on them, to reach the pipe. 6-S: Penguin Playground: This level will be unlocked when all of the Star Medals in World 6 are collected. This level is a normal ice level, with frozen staircases, slippery slides, and swinging icicles, which is home to Cooligans and Bumpities. 6- : Lemmy's Ice-Train Citadel: The final level of World 6. It's a castle level that resembles W3-Castle from NSMBW. Mario will be on top an ice Snake Block, over a pool of blue lava, spitting out Podoboos. The level also has enemies, frozen in ice cubes. They can be freed if a Clumph hits a cube with their club. WORLD 6 BOSS: Lemmy Koopa Lemmy will be on his circus ball for the majority of the battle, over three layers of ice blocks, over scalding blue lava. Lemmy will bounce down, sending his ball rebounding on the walls. The ball will rebound so fast, it can catch fire and can melt the ice blocks. Mario must lure Lemmy to get hit by the ball, making him dizzy. After two hits, Lemmy will create two more copies of his circus balls, making it harder to avoid. World 7: Cloudtop Cruise Enemies *Koopa Paratroopa *Super Koopa *Tanoomba *Crowber *Flopter *Para-Goomba *Air Cheep *Biddybud *Lakitu *Spiny *Fuzzy *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Fighter Fly *Hop-Chop *Flame Chomp *Bazooka Bro. *Parabeetle *Shy Guy Airtub *Foo *Ty-Foo *Goonie *Ludwig Amp *Angry Sun Levels 7-1: Cloudclimb Chaos: The first level of the sky world. This level is an intermission level to get to the clouds. There's many ways to reach the flagpole, like commandeering Lakitu clouds, riding on fat Goonie birds, climbing mountainous rocks. Look out for the new Bazooka Bro., who can shoot out Bulls-Eye Bills from his cannon. 7-2: Airborne Aqueducts: A level similar to the Twin Bridges levels in Super Mario World. Besides the Super Koopas, the sawblades cutting down the bridge & the colorful mushrooms, there's old Super Mario World enemies like Banzai Bills & Sumo Bros., and enemies attacking above. 7-3: Raincloud Ocean: A level on a grassy isle in a rainstorm. Many Water Bubbles appear, which Mario can swim into. Many enemies like Fuzzies lurk in these bubbles. The level is said to have high winds, caused by Ty-Foos, & new enemies called Air Cheeps, floating Cheep-Cheeps who spit out gusts of air at the player. 7-4: Ride on the Rainbow: A daytime sky level, where Mario is riding on a bunch of rainbows, made by the rainclouds from the previous level. While sliding on these rainbows, Mario must keep on lookout for colorful Biddybuds, the old enemy Fighter Fly & bright sun beams from the Angry Sun. 7- : Lakithunder's Skewerstab Spire: The mid-boss level of World 7. This level takes place outside of the fortress with many Spiked-Pillars as security guards. Mario must use springs & hidden nooks to evade these Skewers. At the checkpoint, two large Spike Pillars must be avoided to reach the spire. WORLD 7 MID-BOSS: Lakithunder Unlike his showdown in New Super Mario Bros., Lakithunder's battle depends on the weather. If it's sunny, he uses fiery sun-beams as a method of attacking, if it's cloudy, he covers the arena with fog, while he summons Spinies. If it's snowy, he will make a blizzard, making the floor slippery. And if it's rainy, rapid winds appear he summons thunderbolts. 7-5: Parabeetle Parade: A level depending on riding Parabeetles. Mario can use these Para-beetles to get 1-Ups. The level starts out sunny, but ends rainy & stormy as Mario closes in on Bowser territory. As the level continues, Shy Guy Airtubs show up and ambush Mario, and King Bills fire from large islands. 7-6: Searchlight Storm: An infiltration level set in Bowser's sky territory fortress. Many searchlights are seen sneaking around the area. But unlike Morton's castle, they will summon Banzai Bills to take care of the plumber. Hop-Chops & Flopters also appear flying around the area, acting as security guards. 7-7: Dogfight Danger: The last level before World 7's castle. Mario will be riding in his Sky Pop (from Super Mario Land) and will be flying it for the majority of the level. Mario will be fighting a variety of enemies like Shy Guy Airtubs, Banzai Bills, Bazooka Bros. & even black-shelled Parabeetles, supporting Bullet Blasters. 7-S: Beep-Block Bypass: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals of World 7 is unlocked. This level is very similar to Beep-Block Skyway from Super Mario 3D World. The inlcusion of Boomerang Bros., Hop-Chops, & Flopters make this level harder. Many constellations of Mario & Peach appear throughout this night-time level. 7- : Ludwig's Thunderous Tower: The final intial Koopaling castle, home to Ludwig von Koopa. This level has many electrical traps, like Amps with Ludwig's emblem on them & Sumo Bros. There will be thunderbolts in this level which will surprise the player after the checkpoint. Flopters & Shy Guy Airtubs also appear in exterior areas of the castle. WORLD 7 BOSS: Ludwig von Koopa The final Koopaling. Ludwig will teleport around the room, and could do multiple tricks via his magical wand. For example he can make electrical thunderbolts that electrify the ground for a spilt second. Ludwig can also shoot out homing blue fireballs, which can spilt into 2, 4, 8 and so on. After two hits, he will create a deathly meteor attack which will occur fifteen seconds, after he summons it. Mario must defeat Ludwig quickly to avoid the meteor. World 8: Koopa Kingdom Enemies *Koopatrol *Dry Bone *Parabone *Skeleton Goonie *Spiked Goomba *Big Tail Goomba *Chain Chomp *Walker Guy *Gunner Guy *Shy Guy Airtub *Podoboo *Splorch *Blarrgh *Draglet *Thwomp *Whomp *Bully *Blockhopper *Boo *Bomb Boo *Fire Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Bazooka Bro. *Chomp Bro. *Magikoopa *Mechakoopa *Mutant Goomba *Mutant Koopa Troopa *Obstaknight Levels 8-1: Perilous Platoon: The first level of Bowser's World. The level is divided into to sections. There first area is a tank line, rolling down, shooting cannonballs, while Blockhopper soldiers march on ahead. The second half is on an airship, with flamethrowers, crates (with power-ups or random ores) & a small Boom-Boom mid-boss. 8-2: Firefall Ruins: The first volcanic level of this world. As the name suggests, the level has falling fiery rocks, which can destroy blocks & even the strong rock walls, that make the mountain collapse falling debris. Also many fire enemies like Fire Bros. & rock enemies like Whomps make appearances in this level. 8-3: Flamewave Cave: A volcanic level that takes place in a cavern, with shiny red crystals. Mario will be riding on a raft over a lake of scalding lava. Many types of Hammer Bros. appear, maruading the raft, along with lava-jumping Splorches & Podooboos. Many fire tides begin to occur after the checkpoint. 8-4: Bully's Boiling Blue Beach: A level similar to a certain level in Super Mario 3D World. The level is full of artificial islands, over scalding blue lava. Bullies & Whomps appear on these belts, trying to push you off. The level also features many lightning strikes, which can destroy anything it it's path. 8-5: Rocksmash Yard: A un-fiery level with a large factory, made for smashing precious ores, revealing crystals of unbelieveable powers. Many simple enemies like Goombas & Koopas can take these crystals, turning them into powerful monsters. Conveyor belts appear, along with massive Thwomps. 8- : Draggadon's Cremation Core: A large tower, delving into one of the hottest caves of Bowser's kingdom. You delve downwards, battling Parabones & Draglets. The action heats up as the lava tides rise & fall after the checkpoint, with many lava geysers showing up out of nowhere. Burly firey knights called Obstaknights guard the boss door, smashing their fiery axes at Mario. WORLD 8 MID-BOSS: Draggadon Draggadon is the final mid-boss between you and Bowser. Draggadon fights you on a 2.5D platform, as he blows waves of fire, that ignite the metallic battlefield. Mario must press a button that is on the opposite side on him, dropping a Thwomp on the large dragon. He will then fall on the battlefield, making him vulnerable. After two hits, Draggadon makes super-sonic roars, causing stalactites to fall down. 8-6: Poison Mushroom Garden: A level away from all of the fiery volcanoes of this world. Instead it's a dark & gloomy garden, home to a number of Poison Mushrooms. No power-ups are seen in this level, so Mario needs to pick up some Power-Ups, from a previous world to make the level easier. 8-7: Red-Hot Railrun: Another volcanic cavern level, taking place on an abandoned railroad network. The minecart returns inthis level, and it's harder than 5-5. The level has rising lava, railroads on walls & even the ceiling. An the inclusion of circling Podoboos & Shy Guy Airtubs make don't ease the difficulty. 8-8: Kamek's Wicked Witchcraft: The penultimate level of Episode 1. The level takes place in the courtyards of Bowser's Castle. Kamek will be flying around, making all sorts of witchcraft. Many examples are turning coins & power-ups into vicious enemies, destroys dissappearing blocks with his wand & creating large meteors that instantly kill Mario. 8-S: Magmarise Maddash: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals of World 8 are unlocked. The level takes place inside a large volcano, as the lava madly rises up. Mario has a timer of 100 seconds, with +10 Clocks scattered throughout the volcano. Many Splorches, Fire Bros., Obstaknights and Draglets serve as the main enemies of this level. 8- : Bowser's Castle: The final level of Episode 1. It's Bowser's largest castle yet. The level is divided into three areas. The first area is at the exterior & gateway of the castle, full of Shy Guy Airtubs & searchlights, with the Koopalings trying to freeze you with their wands. The second area is guarded by Bowser statues, that will be triggered on by buttons on the floor & walls. The final area is deep in the castle's catacombs, full of lava, where many of the toughest enemies yet come out and battle you, as the lava descends, WORLD 8 BOSS/EPISODE 1 FINAL BOSS: Bowser + Bowser Jr. The final showdown of the first episode. The duo will be in their Koopa Clown Carts, bound to take you out. You'll battle Bowser Jr. first, who will throw Mechakoopas & fire his rocket-fist boxing gloves at you. Mario must ground-pound the arena when Bowser Jr. is on the ground, to give Bowser Jr. damage. After two hits, Bowser will assist Jr., and blow fireballs at Mario. After defeating Bowser Jr., Mario will take his Clown Car to battle Bowser. Bowser will blow fireballs, chuck hammers & fly around the walls, recklessly. Mario must hit Bowser's Clown Car into an fence, caught ablaze five times to destroy the Clown Car, defeating the Koopa King. After four hits, Bowser will get a crimson forcefield around him & try to use Star-Wars force-like powers to throw you into a wormhole. But with the final hit to the fiery fence, Bowser will be defeated once and for all. Or is he... Levels (Episode 2) (Note: All Castles will be replaced by Airships in Episode 2) Special World 1: Gloomy Grotto Enemies *Spiky Goomba *Bombshell Koopa Troopa *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top *Bob-Omb *Swoop *Ant Trooper *Horned Ant Trooper *Fake Block *Stone Spike *Piranha Plant *Muncher *Venus Fire Trap *Monty Mole *Rocky Wrench *Whomp *Choomba *Gnarantula *Cheesy Chester *Drillbit Crab *Plasmaw Levels S1-1: Flydown Fall: The first level in Episode 2, starting directly from the confrontation from Bowser in the previous episode. It takes place in an underground shaft with falling stone balls from Stone Spikes, and falling stalactites. The level also has poisonous water at the bottom of the level, featuring Swoops. S1-2: Crystal-Block Caves: Another underground setting, that has many giant & normal-sized blocks, entirely made out of purple crystal, with even the new Fake Block enemies made of this substance. Seperated by pools of mud (that act similar to quicksand from the desert world), Goombas & Monty Moles serve as the residents of these dirtgrounds. S1- : Major Burrow's Fliptube Fortress: The first tower in the second episode. This tower takes place in a maze of pipes, where Mario will have to find the right way to the boss chamber. This level is full of Piranha Plants and Spike Tops. This level is very similar to World 2-3 in New Super Mario Bros. SPECIAL WORLD 1 MID-BOSS: Major Burrows Major Burrows will be hiding in three pipes in the battlefield. He will pop out of one of the pipes and will throw a Bob-Omb. Mario will have to throw it back, causing Major's helmet to fall off, which makes him vulnerable to hits on the head. After two hits, Undergrunt turrets will burrow from the tubes, assisting the Major. S1-3: Toxic Tombs: A level, where Mario goes upward a shaft, with waterfalls of poisonous water, gushing from Poison Piranha Plants. There will be Swoops flying from walls, and Big Ant Troopers, that Mario will have to ride on to get to the flagpole. This level introduces the Mole Suit, which will help you burrow through walls & the ground. S1-4: Dripdrop Drain: The first water-level of the second episode. It is a pipe-laden filled area, filled with Piranha Plants & Munchers. Many waterfalls appear in this area. This level also includes an area with the Mini Mushroom, which is able to walk over a water-filled area, with Gnaratulas. S1-5: Glowlight Grotto: A dark-filled area, with radiant glowing blocks, from the green plasma water from the next level. The level is filled with Glow Blocks, which light up the area. Other enemies, like Venus Fire Traps, Fire Bros. & Bob-Ombs (with their fuses), light up the cavern for a short period of time. S1-6: Plasma Pond Panic: A large lake made of a radiant green plasma liquid, which acts like poisonous water (from the jungle worlds). Many new enemies, Plasmaws (Magmaws made of plasma) leap out of the plasma to attack Mario at times. Many enemies like Whomps & Big Ant Troopers serve as platforms to traverse through the liquid. S1-S: Wagonhaul Way: This level will be unlocked, when all Star Medals are collected in Special World 1. This level has Mario riding on a mine cart, avoiding Choomba trains, hauling wagons. The mine cart has 2 points of health. Cheesy Chesters from DKC: Tropical Freeze also appear, throwing giant wheels of cheese at you. S1- : Wendy's Flameburst Flotilla: The first airship level of the game, owned by Wendy O. Koopa. It's a typical airship level, filled with crates of precious ores. As the name suggests, the airship has numbers of explosive items, like Bob-Ombs, with many things to light them with, like flamethrowers. Rocky Wrenches & Mecha-Piranha Plants appear on this level. SPECIAL WORLD 1 BOSS: Wendy O. Koopa (2) The first rematch with a Koopaling. Wendy's battle will resemble her battle in Super Mario World. She will hide in one of the many red pipes in this arena, with two Wendy dummies (this time filled with a Bob-Omb that explodes 1 sec. right after). All the Wendys will throw golden rings at the player, that bounce around the room. After two hits, Wendy will begin to throw a tantrum, making supersonic screeches, making stalactites to fall down. Special World 2: Prehistoric Plains Enemies *Bone Goomba *Burrbo *Dry Bone *Parabone *Skellokey *Bony Beetle *Fishbone *Bone Piranha Plant *Piranha Creeper *Rex *Ihsoy *Dino Rhino *Dino Torch *Skellirex *Skullyrex *Bonehead Jed *Ammonite Blooper *Chain Chomp *Whomp *Clumph *Tiki Goon *Volcano Lotus *Volcanic Debris Levels S2-1: Plungewater Park: The first level of the second world. It takes place on a mountain, featuring a tall waterfall, leading to the Goal Pole. The level is full of Chain Chomps & Burrbos, trying to ambush you at every chance they have. There are plenty of sections where you have to swim and the waterfalls can also make it a bit difficult to advance. S2-2: Tar Tunnel Terror: A level located in a cavern, with loads of lakes of tar (hence the name) on skeleton & bone platforms. Many dry enemies appear in this level, with a few enemies popping out of the tar to fight you. A new enemy, Ammonite Blooper, uses its shell as protection, as it traverses through the tar & bones. S2-3: Dry Dino Desert: A desert/prehistoric level, featuring dry enemies (like the previous level) & Dino Rhinos from Super Mario World. The level features tornadoes which can pick the player up and into another area of the desert. Many bone platforms appear, which collapse easily when touched. S2- : Renzor's Bonebarren Base: The fortress level of the second world. As the name suggests, it's a tower made entirely of bones. The walls are bone, the enemies (Dry Bone, Skullyrex & Skellokey) are bone & decorations are made of bone. Collapsing bone platforms appear, with the addition of Whomps. A cameo of Dry Bowser can be seen on the walls. SPECIAL WORLD 2 MID-BOSS: Renzor Tribe Like their battle in Super Mario World, there will be three wheels, containing four Renzors on each wheel (a total of twelve Renzors). The wheels will rotate, as the dinosaurs spit out flames. After six Renzors, the remaining Renzors can slam the ground, causing the bone platforms to fall into the tar temporaily. After all Renzors are defeated, a Renzor chief will leap out of it's wheel & try to ram you. Lead him into the tar pool & he'll sink. S2-4: Dino Dino Jungle: Not to be confused to the track from Mario Kart, the level features large dinosaurs, which can crush you with their large feet, and can be available to ride on. Rexes, Dino Rhinos, & Ihsoys are the main enemies of this world. The level also features a T-Rex capture, which can make Mario into a T-Rex for fifteen seconds (similar to a Mega Mushroom). S2-5: Crafty Clumph Cave: A cavern, home to a bunch of crafty Clumphs from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The level features upwards slopes & large pitfalls. Clumphs will appear, either slamming their clubs at you, throwing wheels from slopes & or lighting up the floor with their torches. S2-6: Meteor Field: A level, full of meteors & fire, due to Kamek & Morton's magic on this field. Many fire and lava enemies like Fire Bros., Volcano Lotuses, Torch Clumphs & circling Podoboos appear in this level. Many meteors called Volcanic Debris will come crashing down on you. And at the end of the level, you must avoid a large meteor, before it hits you. S2-S: Age of Arctics: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals of Special World 2 is unlocked. This level takes place in a jungle, where it is entirely frosted over by Kamek's magic. Many enemies will be frozen in the ice, and will only be freed when a Clumph breaks the ice, releasing the enemy. Slippery floors & icicles are also obstacles. S2- : Morton's Blazeburner Boat: The second airship level of the game, piloted by Morton Koopa Jr. The level features lots of flamethrowers & lava pits, which can ignite the even smallest things. As the level progresses, it enters into the boiler room of Morton's airship, filled with Lava Bubbles & Fire Bros atop bone platforms. SPECIAL WORLD 2 BOSS: Morton Koopa Jr. (2) The second rematch is with the manical Morton Koopa Jr, and boy is he tough. He will be riding on a large skeleton dinosaur, which spits out fire, which can ignite the floors. Meanwhile, Morton is throwing bones that go in an arc, which can make harmful shockwaves when they touch the floor. Mario must pick up three bones & throw them at Morton. After three hits, he throws bone-boomerangs (ignited on fire), and after six hits, he can make the lava rise for a spilt second. After nine hits, he will go down. Power-Ups *Super Mushroom (All) *Fire Flower (All) *Yoshi (All) *Super Star (All) *Super Acorn (W1) *Green Leaf (W1 & W4) *Boomerang Flower (W2) *Ice Flower (W2 & W6) *Frog Suit (W3) *Penguin Suit (W3 & W6) *Bee Flower (W4) *Boo Flower (W4 & S5) *Hammer Suit (W5) *Spin Drill (W5 & S1) *Rock Mushroom (W5 & S1) *Propeller Mushroom (W7) *Cloud Mushroom (W7) *Blue Shell (W8) *Mole Suit (S1) *Glow Block (S1) *T-Rex Capture (S2) Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2021 Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series)